


Finding Comfort

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bad Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Night Stand, Plan B, Sad, dean helps you, then happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: Reader breaks up with her boyfriend and then ends up drinking too much and having a one night stand, as always, Dean is there to pick up the pieces





	Finding Comfort

“Y/N, can you come in here please?” Dean’s voice called dimly from somewhere down the hallway, probably his room you thought, but you didn’t move right away.

Instead, you were totally focused on nothing more or less than the box that was in your hand, and you weren’t sure what you going to do about it. You knew that you were most likely just being paranoid, one night stands just weren’t really your thing though, and even though you kept telling yourself that you couldn’t be pregnant the thought had gnawed at you so much you had run to the store and bought the pills that you knew could at least give you that amount of certainty you craved.

The worst part wasn’t even the idea you might be pregnant, it was that after all the time you had been with your boyfriend, make that ex-boyfriend you thought bitterly, this slip up wasn’t even because of him.

It had started over the weekend. You had gotten dressed up in the most revealing thing you owned, which wasn’t anything too crazy, but in your own mind, you had it made up that you were partying until everything with your ex was nothing more than a hazy memory.

“Where are you going?” Dean said looking up briefly from the TV screen that his eyes were glued to and when he registered your new look he quickly added, “and what are you wearing?”

“Out,” you replied simply, “some friends are taking me to get a few drinks,” and then with a scowl, you added, “And they are called clothes.”

You ignored the look that crept over Dean’s face and hurried out the door when he told your retreating body, “be careful.”

Drinking was something you only tended to do when you felt like crap and that night was no exception. You slung them back as quickly as you possibly could and soon you were staggering and hanging all over some random guy that you had seen around a few times with the group of friends you tended to go out with.

He probably should have told you no when you asked him to come back to your place, but instead, he just nodded to show his interest. He was drunk too and the both of you were looking for a distraction and nothing more. You had a taxi driver get as close to the bunker as he could manage and then the two of you staggered towards the creepy building where you stayed with the Winchesters tripping over every bit of loose gravel until you finally made it to the door.

You were glad that they boys were already asleep still you made a shushing gesture to your new friend and managed to make your way slowly to your bedroom. As you pushed open the door he quickly decided now was the time to strike, he kissed you sloppily, and when he broke away you couldn’t help but wipe your chin and shiver a little with how grossed out you felt. Still, you wanted to forget the guy you were missing so bad so shaking your head free of any doubts you had you made your way towards the bed. Even with the lights off, you realized that this was going to be one of those nights where you were going to be left feeling less than impressed. He climbed onto the bed after you and you fished in your side table drawer for a condom, which you pressed into his palm.

“Oh yeah,” he said as you heard the tear of the metallic wrapper crinkling.

You rolled your eyes as he took forever to manage to roll the little bit of plastic over his member, and even through the haze of alcohol you had a brief moment where you wondered if what you were doing was really a good idea.

“You ready?” He asked from where he was leaned over you.

“Ready,” you said trying to boost the amount of confidence in your voice.

The sex was terrible, you didn’t even come close to having an orgasm and the guy basically wiggled on top of you for a few minutes before he shouted out into the dark spilling into the condom. You wanted to cry but instead, you just waited for him to pull out of you. When he did your heart rippled with even more sadness as he hopped out of bed quickly and began pulling his clothes on.

“Thanks, babe,” he said as he made his way towards the door, “that was great.”

That was what sealed it, as soon as you heard the snick of the door falling shut behind him, you let out a choking sob. You couldn’t hold it in anymore as your body rocked and shook with the force of your utter sadness. It was terrible, you knew that it hadn’t managed to erase how much you missed your boyfriend, and now you just felt cheap and easy.

The next morning it dawned on you. The little tryst had been just on the borderline of risky and the last thing you needed after that horrible night of sex was a baby with a total stranger. Now here you were looking at the box, trying to read instructions and listening to Dean calling you from down the hall.

Quickly you popped out the two pills and tossed them into your mouth, chasing them with a heavy drink of some water that had been sitting on the edge of your night table.

“Y/N!” Dean was still calling for you.

“I’m coming!” You shouted back as you swallowed down the pills and trotted out of your room glancing around trying to find the source of his yelling.

You found him fairly quickly, just as you had suspected he was sitting on his bed in his room calling out to you but refusing to actually get up and come get you. As you peeked around the corner you saw the way his face lit up with a giant smile at the sight of you, tears started to sting at the edges of your eyes, his happiness felt overwhelming to you.

“Hey?” His face shifted into puzzlement at the onset of your sadness, “are you ok Y/N?”

“I’m fine, what did you want Dean?” You did your best to keep the choked tone in your voice to a minimum.

“Nothing,” he looked taken aback at your appearance, “I just wanted to hang out with you, seriously, what’s wrong?”

In a way you wanted to just run back to your room, another part of you though wanted nothing more than to vent about everything to someone totally impartial. You looked at his face, his worried green eyes peering up at you, and his hand nervously running through his hair, then he got up and walked over to wrap his arms around you. The smell of leather and motor oil hit you like it always did when you were close to Dean, then you totally broke.

Tears spilled out, cascading down to puddle into Dean’s t-shirt and you noticed the way his arms tighten around you just a little bit more as you shook against him. He just stood like that holding you against his chest until your tears lessened on their own, and your agony shifted from huge choking sobs to little sniffles and hiccups.

You pulled away slightly and then you just started talking, telling him every part of the story even ones that you thought might make him cringe, but it felt good just to get it all out of you. It was like cutting open an infected wound and letting all the pus drain out, it was disgusting but also a giant relief.

Finally, you quieted, and you waited for the lecture, how dangerous it was to drink and go home with people you didn’t know, or how you shouldn’t be sleeping with strangers, or whatever it was most definitely going to be.

“Are you ok?”

You looked up at Dean, in his eyes you didn’t see even a trace of anger, just concern and maybe something else but he wasn’t mad.

“It just really sucked,” you sniffed.

“Why don’t you come here?” He said as he sat down on his bed and patted the space next to him.

You climbed into bed beside him and he reached his arm out and wrapped it behind your neck and around your shoulder.

“Dean, is it me?” You asked so quietly you doubted he heard you, then you added, “Am I just unloveable?”

For a second the weight of the silence in the room seemed to be suffocating you.

Then he turned to face you, his forehead crinkled with his look of utmost seriousness.

“You are perfect, wonderful, smart, creative, and beautiful,” each word was said with so much certainty you realized you had actually stopped breathing, “You are an amazing person, and me and Sam, we would be nothing without you.”

You tried to tell Dean thanks, that it meant so much coming from him, but you couldn’t speak.

He seemed to be able to translate the way your mouth was opening and closing though because he pulled you even closer beside him. Leaning his head over he pressed his cheek against the top of your head. You wrapped your arms around his chest wanting to feel the pressure of someone's touch that was solely about comforting you and nothing more.

“I promise,” Dean said softly, “It’s going to be ok.”

For the first time in days though, you realized, you actually believed it.


End file.
